Her Majesty's Vacation
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: This Phineas and Ferb/Kim Possible crossover involves Bonnie and Candace teaming up as they try to bust Phineas and Ferb for a 15-story tall sandcastle. It takes place between Seasons 2 and 3 of KP and Season 2 of PnF (prior to Summer Belongs to You). Suitable for General audiences. It is not a part of the "A New Redheaded Cheerleader" series.
1. Chapter 1

From the Desk of the Sharper:

The third Kim Possible/Phineas and Ferb crossover that I am doing involves primarily Bonnie and Candace as they team up to try to bust Phineas and Ferb for a giant 15-story sandcastle. Agent P, meanwhile, has to prevent Dr. Doofenshmirtz from ruining a surfing contest that his brother, Roger, is judging.

It takes place between seasons 2 and 3 of KP and season 2 of Phineas and Ferb, prior to Summer Belongs to You.

Phineas and Ferb is created by Dan Povenmire and Swampy Marsh and © by Disney.

Kim Possible is created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle and © by Disney.

Rebecca Starlet, an OC, is created and © by Sharper-the-Writer

This fanfic doesn't contain any material to be found offensive and is suited for all general audiences.

* * *

Chapter 1

The place was Middleton on an early summer morning. The rays of the sun's light peered through the windows of a certain household as it reflected upon a very familiar room. Shimmering with endless trophies in gold, sparkling in all their glory, it was a very beautiful sight to behold. Yet, nothing was more fabulous or beautiful than the tanned brunette beauty that is the 16-year old Bonnie Rockwaller.

She gave a long yawn and stretched, fearless and ready to take on the summer vacation. She was wearing her blue polka dot pajamas.

"Ohhh….I so can't wait! My very first beach vacation ever with the other MHS cheerleaders, excluding K of course!" the beautiful Bonnie smiled as she flipped her beautiful brunette hair. The sun's reflection make her hair sparkle like a thousand glittering priceless diamonds. The Queen closed her beautiful eyes and imagined that she was on top of the world, sitting on top of a golden Queen's Royal Throne encrusted with the finest jewels and seeing Kim endlessly bowing to her.

That image was interrupted with a few knocks on the door, whom turned out to be her mom.

"Yeah, what is it, Mom?" Bonnie asked with a sigh, sitting on her bed.

Mrs. Rockwaller called through the door, "Bon-bon dear, I'm gonna put your bikini and your jean shorts that you bought from Club Banana and shirt in the laundry for the beach trip today with your cheerleading friends later on today!"

"Okay, Mom, but please don't call me Bon-Bon!" Bonnie exasperated, for she hated to be called that.

"Aww…but you will always be my Bon-Bon and, oh, we're also having pancakes with…." Mrs. Rockwaller replied before singing beautifully, "….strawberry syrup for breakfast!"

"But Mom….wait…." Bonnie said before thinking about the breakfast of pancakes with the syrup that tastes like real strawberries, "Strawberries! I'm so totally in, Mom!" she excitedly exclaimed, rushing down the hallway to the kitchen.

She took her seat at the kitchen table.

Mrs. Rockwaller was at the oven in the kitchen, putting the pancakes on the plate for the beautiful cheerleader. "Oh yeah, Bonnie, this syrup is one of the best. It's not the Smarty-Mart brand at all! It's from the more upscale M-Mart, where the fancier groceries are at!" She then took out a fork and knife and handed them to the beautiful Bonnie.

"Ohhh…anything is more upscale than the Smarty-loser-mart!" Bonnie smiled as she took the utensils and began eating the pancakes.

"Who else is gonna come to the beach trip with you?" Mrs. Rockwaller asked with a smile on her face.

"Mmm….lemme see, T's gonna definitely come, along with Hope and Marcella, but not K at all! I absolutely CAN NOT stand her harmonica playing!" The Queen replied with a shudder when mentioning Kim playing the harmonica, "It sooo totally makes her look like a geek and a wannabe….even more so!"

She then finished up her plate of pancakes and gave the plate to her mom. "The strawberry syrup pancakes tasted good, Mom!" Bonnie smirked, winking her beautiful teal eye at her mom.

"Totally, Bonnie!" Mrs. Rockwaller smiled as she put the plate in the sink, "And as for Kim, she actually kind of looks like a redneck or a hillbilly when she does play that horrid instrument."

"Ughh…and her fashion sense, don't totally get me started, Mom." Bonnie exclaimed, "She totally wears the worst clothes ever!"

"Yeah, mm…." Mrs. Rockwaller agreed before thinking about something.

"What is it, Mom?" the beautiful brunette cheerleader asked.  
"I've overheard some neighborhood gossip that the Possibles are going on vacation the same day you are, Bonnie!" Mrs. Rockwaller replied.

Bonnie begged repeatedly, "Please not the beach….please not the beach….."

"They told me that they're gonna go to Pigeon Forge, Tennessee!" Mrs. Rockwaller said with a grin.

"Good, at least I'll avoid those two wannabe losers!" the Queen excitedly replied before hugging her mom, "I love you, Mom!"

"And I love you too, Bon-bon! Now, let's get your beach supplies together for the trip!" Mrs. Rockwaller replied with a smile before the two headed upstairs.

Ugh….please don't call me Bon-Bon, well, at least it isn't in front of K or the Stoppable loser, so I'm fine with it, Bonnie thought to herself.

Little did she know that another popular girl was going to make a trip to the same beach….and she hailed from Danville.

* * *

On the morning of summer vacation in Danville, the alarm clock began to ring throughout the room of a red-haired teenager clad in green pajamas.  
"Ughh...summer vacation! I so can't believe it's totally here four days in!" the teenager moaned, rubbing her head. She hit the alarm clock on the bed, which read 7:00am. As it turns out, she had black rings underneath her eyelids.

She got out of her bed and stretched her body and then began to look around the room. Pictures of a blonde-haired boy surrounded and adorned the purple-and-pink walls of her dwelling.  
She sighed with a smile with the staring of her sweetheart's picture. "You and me...Jeremy...we are meant to be together...forever and ever...!"

Candace Flynn performed a couple of wonderful stretches to begin her glorious day.

"Oooohhh...one to the left...and one to the right!" the redhead breathed heavily before stopping to hear a knock on her door. It was her mom, Linda Flynn-Fletcher.  
Linda called out, "Candace, dear, we're gonna go out to the beach today!"

"I know, Mom! I've called up Stacey today and she told Jenny that she told Alicia that Jeremy is totally gonna be there!" Candace squealed with excitement over the news, "and Stacey also so like totally told me that his band is gonna play there tomorrow night!"

"That's good, sweetie, oh and bring Perry along! I'm going to get your brothers up from bed so that they'll be coming on the trip!" Linda called back from the room as she left with a basket of laundry to be washed.

Candace shuddered at the sight of her brothers, "Ugh...Phineas and Ferb...I am going to totally bust them this time since Mom failed to look at their rollercoaster all across Danville! I tried to tell Mom at the market but the coaster wasn't there. I've even tried to convince her that there was a poster for the coaster but she didn't see it! Grrrrr! But maybe this time could be the day that my brothers are going down! Down! Down! Down! Down!"

She laughed maniacally as she prepared to pack up for the beach.

Candace came out of her room, with her designer purse and beach bag all ready for the trip. She was smiling down the hallway when her cell began to ring.

"Hello..." the red-head spoke from her end of the phone.

"Why, hey, Candace, ready for the beach today?" a familiar voice shrilled with sheer excitement from the phone.

"Oh, hi, Stacey! Yeah, I know, Jeremy's totally gonna be there!" Candace smiled, "And I hope to meet up some new friends as well! This is gonna be so sweet!"

"Well...wait, these 'new friends' aren't just for busting your brothers, are you, Candace..." Stacey unenthusiastically replied.

After a brief pause, Candace smiled weakly, "Why, of course not, Stacey. I hope to shop with them, eat out with them, gossip all the time!"

"Okay, and guess what?" Stacy asked, crossing and uncrossing her legs on the bed.

"What is it?" the redhead inquired, waiting for any surprises.

"I'm gonna come along, with Jenny, to the beach and to the mall there with you!" Stacey replied with a large grin on her face.  
Candace then let out a long "SCREEEEEEEE" sound and so did Stacy.

Linda, who was carrying Ferb's suitcase to the SUV out in the carport, sighed.

"Ugh...I'm glad I got out of the teenage years," the matriarch of Candace exclaimed as she put on a pair of earplugs and continued to carry Ferb's suitcase.

Once they finished their screech-fest, Candace exclaimed loudly, "I'm gonna so tell Jeremy this! I'll totally see you on the carport, Stacey!"

She let out another squeal of excitement before calling up Jeremy's number.

"Jeremy! Jeremy! Jeremy! Jeremy!" Candace repeatedly shouted out her crush's name, begging for him to pick up his cell.

A reply came from the other line, "Hey, Candace! What's up?" It turned out to be a blonde-haired boy of around sixteen: Jeremy Johnson.

"Ohh...Jeremy..." Candace giggled with a smile, "I've heard from Stacey that you, Coltrane, and the other members are gonna be performing over at the beach..."

"Oh yes," Jeremy smiled, "the concert's gonna be around 7:30 in the evening. I even got you and Stacey front row tickets!" He then got out the tickets on his nightstand.

Candace screamed once more with enthusiasm about this glorious news.

"I'd take that as a yes!" the band leader smiled, "Well, I'll give the tickets to you over at your house in a few minutes!"

"Okay, Jeremy!" Candace grinned and hung up.

She couldn't wait for this epic meeting of her crush!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back in Middleton, Bonnie was getting a couple of lightweight suitcases in her name out to the Rockwaller family car. She was smiling as her mom used the remote to the car to pop open the trunk.

"Oh yeah, a trip to the beach is sooo totally better than hanging around all summer with K around!" the beautiful Queen of Middleton High smiled as she opened up the trunk and put the suitcases in there.

She also got out her compact mirror to apply more makeup to her face. "I so gotta look totally hot for all the guys once I get to the beach!" And then she looked in one of the side windows of the car, making sure that there were no wrinkles or blemishes on the face.

Then, she heard a sudden ringing of her pink cell phone. The Queen looked up and saw the caller ID, for it was her good friend, Rebecca Starlet.

"Oooohh…this is gonna be sooo good!" Bonnie shrilled with excitement in her voice as she clicked on the phone to receive the call.

"Hey, R, what's up?" Bonnie asked into the receiver.

* * *

(across town to the rich part of Middleton)

In one of the opulent mansions within Millionare's Row in Middleton, Rebecca Starlet was dazzled in wearing gold jewelry, bracelets, diamond rings and was also wearing a pink diamond studded middle-length dress that cut off at the kneecaps. She also had high-heeled black boots on and had her dark blonde hair tied back in a pony-tail and heard her cell phone ring.

Rebecca smirked when she read Bonnie's name on the ID and picked it up, "Hey, BR, ready to humiliate KA?"

"Totally, R, you so have some of your insects ready?" the Queen grinned with a smirk and a slight laugh.

"I so have, BR!" Rebecca said with a devious smile across her face, pointing to a jar filled with roaches, stinkbugs, and beetles.

"Good, R….once you dump them on K's head, I'm so gonna be there to take a picture of it!" Bonnie spoke softly, with a sinister smirk. "Oh and by the way, are you gonna go to the beach with me and my mom? We're totally leaving today!"

"Ohh, of course, BR! I'll totally stop by on the way to your house and organize my stuff!" Rebecca replied with a beaming smirk, "How long are you going to be there at the beach by the way?"

"Mmm… maybe four to five days, tops, R…." Bonnie said, describing how long she'll be on the sandy shores of the Gulf Coast. "There's gonna be lots of hot guys and hot jocks there!"

"Hot jocks, BR? That totally sounds my type of hunk that I totally wanna date!" Rebecca chuckled, and then she cleared her throat, "I'll totally ask my mom to see if I could tag along with you!"

"Okay, R, hopefully I'll see you then in an hour!" Bonnie grinned as she put the cell phone away in her handbag.

Around 40 minutes later, as the Queen continued to pack her bags, a familiar, and angry, voice came in her way.

"Bonnie Rockwaller, you are going to totally pay for this!"

Bonnie turned around and couldn't believe her eyes. She began to burst out laughing!

It was her rival, Kim Possible, but there was something completely out of place for her: her clothes. She had a toothpick between her teeth and a straw-hat on the top of her head. In addition, Kim also She was also wearing a checkered plaid-shirt with a plain white t-shirt underneath. But the most humiliating and degrading feature of her outfit was that she was wearing a pair of long denim overalls strapped onto both shoulders of her body and her normal teeth were outfitted instead with hillbilly teeth.

"Oh my gosh, K! What a disgusting fashion that is!" Queen Bonnie continued laughing.

"Ugh, B…." Kim grunted with a whistle through the hillbilly teeth, "You totally cheated on that bet!"

"Come on, K! Everyone knows that whomever sold the most pecans will win a $7,000 trip to the beach in the summer and the loser will get a trip to some lame-o tacky city!" Bonnie laughed.

"Ugh….I know, B!" Kim scowled, folding her arms. "And the loser also has to dress for the occasion as well…."

"Yeah, come to think of it, you obviously have such a poor taste in fashion, K, always shopping at some second-hand store like Smarty-Mart!" Bonnie smirked with a sly smile.

"You don't have proof that I shop at Smarty-mart!" Kim snapped back!"

But this didn't faze Bonnie in the least bit. She took out around 20 photos of what appears to be Kim at the Middleton branch of the Smarty-Mart.

"Oh, really, K? That totally looks like you at the Dumber-Mart!" Bonnie giggled, pointing to her at the mart with Ron.

Kim blushed with sheer embarrassment. "This day totally cannot get any worse…."

She was interrupted with Ron struggling to put on his pants while still in his boxers and his normal shirt. He was hopping around like a bunny rabbit trying to fit into the pants legs "Ughh..uhhh….KP…. a little help here!"

The Queen could not help laughing even more. She giggled at the sight of Ron struggling to put on his pants.

Kim slapped herself on the face, "Ughh….come here, Ron!" She came rushing up to Ron as fast as she could. Ron then began to hop errantly into a pile of thorny briar patches. He turned around and sighed, "This totally cannot end well…."

And then he heard a loud rip and looked down.

"Eeekkk…." he exclaimed with a girly scream, looking at his mangled khakis that were ripped. He was still in his boxers and his red T-shirt.

Bonnie saw this and giggled with delight. She went into the Rockwaller family car, got out her camera, rushed up to the two and then snapped a picture.

"Ooohh…this is totally going into next year's Middleton High yearbook….full-spread!" the Queen smirked.

Kim growled upon seeing the flash, "Ugh…Bonnie, karma will so get you sooner or later…."

"Karma will so never get me, K, because it's on my side, and you? You'll always have that stupid loser named Stoppable…" Bonnie smirked and then heard a limousine coming up, "Mmm…right on cue…."

Kim said with a sneer, "What do you mean, B?" They were standing on the sidewalk.

"Yeah, Bonnie, the Ron-man is never a loser!" Ron added in, with pride and determination, even in his boxers.

The limousine came up to the sidewalk and the taunting voice of Rebecca Starlet came out, "Oh, KA….." She took out a jar of dead roaches covered in slime and dumped it on Kim and Ron's hair, and then clapped her hands quickly "Let us leave, Jarvis! I have a debutante ball to go to!" The limo then sped off in the distance.

Kim's temper was seething, the slime and dead roaches covering her hair, "I'm going to get that Rebecca if it is the last thing I do…" And then she saw another flash. "Ughh…B, do you always have to pile on my humiliation?"

Bonnie just laughed, "Oh, I have to, K! Mmm…maybe I'll call this one 'Hillbilly K' and that'll go on the yearbook too!" She then looked at the time on her watch, "Ahh, but I don't have much time to humiliate you more, wannabe! I have a beach trip to go to and you'll be forced to sing E-I-E-I-O on a farm!"

She and Ms. Rockwaller, who came out the door, got into the car and headed towards a fun vacation at the beach.

**AN: Rebecca Starlet, in this story, differs slightly from that of my other work featuring her: A New Redheaded Cheerleader. Her 'behavior' has been more toned down from the PG-13 rated story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bonnie and her mom, in the Rockwaller family car, were about to pull out the driveway when she heard her cell phone ring.

"I'll get that, Mom!" the beautiful brunette smirked while getting out her cell. It was Rebecca on the other end.

"Yeah, Rebecca? Did you so enjoy the look on K's face when she got bugged out?" the Queen asked, giggling a little.

"Sure did, B! KA sure did deserve a little insect shake on her head!" Rebecca grinned on the other end.

"Yeah, but why did you call me?" Bonnie asked with confusion.

Rebecca smiled and answered, "I want to totally go to the beach with you, BFF!"

"Okay, I'll try and ask Mom!" the brunette smiled before ending the call. She then turned her head to Ms. Rockwaller, "Mom, can Rebecca come to the beach with us?"

"It's no problem!" Mrs. Rockwaller replied, giggling.

"Yes!" Bonnie smiled, clenching her fist in triumph.

The Rockwaller car drove up to Rebecca's house as a pit stop before heading toward the beach. Rebecca's house was worth around $9 million on the housing market.

Bonnie rolled down the passenger side window and yelled out, "Hey, Mrs. Starlet, is Rebecca home?"

Mrs. Claire Starlet was relaxing on the patio while two of her servants were fanning her with giant palms. She was taking one sip of a lemonade and then proceeded to put it on the table. She was also listening to her XP3 player to some MC Honey.

Claire removed her diamond sunglasses to look at Bonnie, "Mmm...yeah, Bonnie, she's home right now, chatting with a few friends online in her room."

"Mmm...thanks, Mrs. Starlet." Bonnie replied nicely and headed upstairs to where Rebecca was on the laptop.

The brunette then knocked on the door twice to Rebecca's room.

"Hey Reb!" Bonnie said, opening the door slowly.

"Hey, Bonnie!" Rebecca smiled, closing the laptop. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you can come to the beach with me and my mom?" she asked to her good friend.

"I'd say totally yes! Especially after what I did with KA!" Rebecca smirked, flipping her dark blonde hair.

"Oh yeah, and maybe we can discover some hotties on the beach!" Bonnie said with a bit of added incentive of coming to the beach. "

"Definitely, Bonnie! It'll be good for us to relax and unwind for this summer! Maybe we can go out on a few dates with the hotties!" Rebecca said with a smile.

The two girls then headed outside to where Ms. Rockwaller was waiting for them.

"So, you girls, ready for the trip?" Ms. Rockwaller asked the two girls as they entered her car.

"Yes, we so are!" Bonnie smiled with confidence, taking the passenger seat.

"Aww...that's my Bon-Bon!" her mom said with a satisfying grin, then proceeded to pinch her right cheek.

"Mom?! Please don't embarass me in front of my friends!" Bonnie whispered in her mom's ear, and then trying to rub off the evidence of the pinch.

"Whatever you say, dear!" Mrs. Rockwaller replied with a smile and started up the engine to head on off to the beach.

Bonnie smiled, flipping out her phone, "I'll send T and H messages to be at the beach in a couple of hours!" She took off her sandals and propped her feet on the dashboard. "I'll just relax for a couple of hours!"

The brunette then closed her eyes, imagining herself with a true hottie.

Candace then crept up to Jeremy's house, with hearts all around her head.

"Ohhh...Jeremy! We're going to get married in a cathedral ... no... the world's biggest cathedral ever! Wait, I so need to control myself!"

She took a few deep breaths before ringing the doorbell. The door slowly creaked open.

It revealed to be his mom, Mrs. June Johnson.

"Oh hey, Mrs. Johnson..." Candace nervously giggled. "Is Jeremy around?"

"Of course he is here, but he's busy right now, packing up for a beach trip! He's planning a concert tonight on the beach with the other members of his group!"

"Ohh...Jeremy singing at a concert..." Candace swooned at the idea of her being in the front row while Jeremy sang a song for her. "Isn't he such a dreamboat..."

"Candace, are you okay?" June asked with a little worry.

"Yes...yes I am..." Candace sighed happily, "I'll see him them..."

She happily went outside, skipping merrily towards her house. However, a very pecuiliar girl of six years with blonde curls was watching her like a hawk.

Suzy Johnson petted her poodle, Lulu, who growled at the mere sight of Candace.

"Don't worry, Lulu! I'll make sure to give Candace a proper humiliation!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the Flynn-Fletcher house, the whole family of Phineas, Ferb, Lawrence, and Linda were there as the SUV was packed up, filled with beach items. Phineas was holding Perry, their pet platypus, in his arms.

"Ready for an exciting day of summer sun?" Linda asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Of course, luv," Lawrence grinned, "But where's Candace?"

His question was answered with the happy skipping of Candace on the driveway.

"Candace, honey, are you ready for the trip?" Linda questioned with a cheerful smile.

"Oh yes I am!" Candace squeed for joy, "Jeremy's going to perform with his band on the beach!"

"He is...?"

"Oh yes! He said that Coltrane told him that he has a special song for me!"

And she started to sing.

_My Jeremy_

_He's the most adorable thing_

_The sweetest guy I ever known_

_Our love for each other has grown_

_Ever since third grade_

_I had everything made _

_To watch him every day_

_And see if he walks my way_

_To my heart _

_(Chorus) To her heart!_

_I've always dreamed about Jeremy_

_The sweetest guy I have ever seen_

_When I look into his blue eyes_

_(Chorus) Into his blue eyes!_

_When we get married_

_It'll be like two lovely kissing doves_

_Because he is my one true love_

_(Chorus) One True love!_

* * *

Once she finished singing, she got inside the SUV and buckled up her seatbelt in the third row. Phineas and Ferb were sitting in the middle.

Phineas, himself, was chatting on an blue-tooth style earpiece.

"Hey, Isabella, are you gonna be at the beach along with the Fireside Girls?"

"Oh yeah, I am, Phineas! The Annual Fireside Girls Grand Meeting is going to be there!

Every troop from the entire Tri-State Area will be attending in the afternoon! And after that, we're pretty much free!" Isabella replied from her cell phone in her room.

"Hmmm... good enough! See you there, Isabella!" Phineas smiled.

Candace glanced over the third row seat and glared, "If you ever try anything on my watch, I'll make sure that you and Ferb will be busted!"

"Come on, Candace!" Phineas smiled, ignoring Candace's angry glare, "It's the beach! Enjoy the summer sun! Even Perry's in on the fun, right boy?"

He smiled at Perry, as it chattered back to him.

"Yep, he, Ferb and I make a good team together!" Phineas said with that always optimistic smile on his face.

"Well, since Jeremy's going to perform at the beach concert tonight, I'll lay some ground rules! No building anything weird thingy-ma-bobs or thingy-ma-jiggies!"

"What is she talking about?" Phineas asked with a bit of confusion, and Ferb shrugged his shoulders.

Linda smiled as she started up the engine. The family SUV pulled out of the driveway into the street.

The Flynn-Fletcher family was going to have a wonderful day in the sun.

* * *

(Two hours later)

Mrs. Rockwaller drove up to the hotel, which was right in front of the highway right next to the beach.

"Oh Mom, this is totally gorgeous! I'm so glad that you're taking five days off work for this big vacation!" Bonnie smiled to her mom, "And the best part is that there's no Kim or that Naco Boy or the disgusting pink thing anywhere! As an extra bonus, my hottie Brick called me up and told me he's going to be on the beach as well!" She got out of the car and went into a triumphant pose, smirking.

Rebecca got out as well, "Oh yeah, B, and none of KA's talk about Smarty-Mart!"

"Oh yeah, Reb, she definitely lives in that rancid place, which is probably filled with rats anyways!" Bonnie chuckled, getting out her hanging clothes, which are her nicest outfits.

"And your sister Connie is away at college while Lonnie's doing her model shoots!" Mrs. Rockwaller added, getting out of the vehicle and opening up the trunk.

"I know, Mom...!" Older dumb blonde sis must've flunked out of college anyways! Bonnie chuckled to herself.

"But, Bon-Bon, what about the rest of your and my luggage?" Mrs. Rockwaller asked, looking at the trunk filled with suitcases.

"The bellhops will get the luggage or whatever, Mom! Me and Reb will be in the lobby while you get us to our hotel room!" Bonnie suggested. She and Rebecca went inside the hotel lobby.

The Flynn-Fletcher family arrived at their hotel as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Alright..." Linda grinned, parking the family SUV, "...we're here!"

Candace was the first one out of the car. She could feel the gentle gulf breeze in her hair "Ahh...sweet gentle breeze!"

"Well, kids," Lawrence said to his children, "We're going to pick up the hotel keys from the front desk! You three can begin to unpack and we'll show you to the room that you'll be sleeping in." As it turns out, Lawrence had two hotel rooms checked out, one for himself and his wife and the other for their children.

"Not to worry, Dad!" Candace insisted, "I'll keep a close eye on the boys!"

"Okay, dear!" Linda said with a smile. The two then headed into the hotel lobby to obtain the keys.

She then glared at her brothers, "Now listen, you two twerps! Jeremy's beach concert is tonight and I don't want you two to even bother me from now till then! If you don't mind, I'll be in the lobby with Mom and Dad while they get the room keys!"

Candace then went out the car, shut the door, and went to the lobby.

Phineas and Ferb then looked outside the rear window and saw an advertisement for a Kids' Island grand opening with a slogan right below it saying:

"WE HAVE SAND ALL AROUND!"

He took out a pair of high-powered binoculars and spotted an entire island exclusively for kids with a lot of sand surrounding the palm trees.

"Whoa...a whole island just for kids...and a whole lot of sand..."

Then an idea snapped in his head.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas exclaimed with a choir singing whenever such a Big Idea crosses his mind! "We are going to build the biggest sandcastle that the world's ever seen!"

Candace scoffed, "Ughh...this is taking sooooo longgggg!" She slouched in her chair, knowing that her brothers were up to something fishy.

Then she looked around, "Hey, where's... Perry?

* * *

Perry crawled around to the laundromat. He stood upright and put on his famous fedora.

Agent P activated a button on the washer, which turned out to be a tunnel that led him into his secret lair underneath. Monogram came onscreen on the monitor to give him his briefing.

"Good afternoon, Agent P! Our OWCA satellites have picked up activity from Doofenshmirtz from underneath the Gulf of Mexico! It is believed that he is in a underwater floating device or submarine for short! Intelligence also points out that he may try to interrupt the annual Sandcastle Building Competition hosted by his brother, the mayor of Danville, Roger Doofenshmirtz! Find out what Doof is up to and put a halt to his naughty scheme! Monogram out!"

* * *

"EEEEEK! Da Perry Boyz are going to be with Britina for a beachside concert?! I'm...I'm...fangirling right now!"

Bonnie squealed with joy. One of the latest hip-hop sensations, Da Perry Boyz, was going to have a beachside concert with pop sensation Britina. In her hand were four tickets to the concert.

"What's all the hub-bub, dear?" Ms. Rockwaller asked, sitting on the bed.

Bonnie pulled out a poster of the latest boy-band with Britinia singing in the middle of the poster.

"Didn't you hear the news at all, Mom? Da...Perry...Boyz...performing...with...Britina! It's like the best thing ever that happened on this planet!" Bonnie exclaimed, folding up the poster and putting it back in her bag.

"Isn't that some type of doo-wop group?" Ms. Rockwaller asked, a bit confused about the decades of music.

"Ughh! Mom, you and your taste in music is so...so...what's the word..." Bonnie groaned, trying to think.

"Exciting? Memorable? Nostalgic?" Ms. Rockwaller asked with anticipation.

"Boring! Ancient!" Bonnie shouted, folding her arms.

"Bonnie!" Mrs. Rockwaller exclaimed with shock.

"Mom, you gotta get with the times! Hip-hop and DubStep are the latest trends in the world of music, not disco!" Bonnie said.

"I...I can be with the times!" Mrs. Rockwaller exclaimed, taking a boom-box, plugging it in and turning it on. "Look at this!"

She put in a CD that contained 90s hip-hop hits and played it.

"_I'm Ms. R_

_And I'm here to say_

_I totally care for my Bon-Bon all day!"_

_Ugh...glad that neither K nor Stoppable is around to see this she said to herself, clenching the bridge of her nose. I could've been humiliated by those two losers!_

"Any more tunes that I can belt out for my Bon-Bon?" Ms. Rockwaller asked, trying to act cool.

"Thanks, mom, but no thanks!" Bonnie replied, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, I'm going to go to the vending machine to get some more ice!"

"Might as well because the night's gonna get a little spicy!" Ms. Rockwaller exclaimed, holding the boom-box up high.

Fearing that she might try to sing another embarrassing rap song, Bonnie quickly grabbed the ice bucket, went out to the hallway, and closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bonnie hurried her way into the hallway and closed the door behind her, not wanting to hear any more of her mother's songs.

Phew...that...was close! If Kim would've found out about my mom's secret, it would be majorly embarrassing and it would put my status at the top in jeopardy!

She dug into her handbag and pulled out a few crisp $1 bills for the soft drinks, holding the ice bucket for some ice.

That'll hopefully be enough for the machine to take them.

Her cell phone then began to ring.

_Bonnie (picks it up): "Mmm...hello?"_

_Rebecca: It's me, B!_

_Bonnie: Oh, Reb, at first, I didn't recognize you! I'm heading on over to the vending machines to get a drink! What would you like?_

_Rebecca: A diet cola! I so don't want all those empty calories in my system!_

_Bonnie: I'll get the same as well and...hmm...I think I spotted a hottie! I'll call you later!_

_Rebecca: Huh, a hottie, ugh...dang it! She hung up! Why does it always happen to me?_

On the same floor, about three doors from where Bonnie and her mother were staying at, Jeremy was there alongside with his dad, Jack. They checked in just 25 minutes after the Flynn-Fletchers did.

He was on his cell phone with his girlfriend.

"Hey, Candace, um, since the concert's not gonna be for another eight hours, wanna hang out at the beach so that we can tan together?"

Candace replied, giggling and squealing for joy, "Of course, Jeremy! I have the tanning lotion ready and waiting so that you can squirt it into those strong hands of yours!"

"No problem, Candace!" Jeremy assured, "I can assure you that this'll be fun! Oh and I gotta run to the vending machine to get something to drink!"

"Okay, my Jere-bear! I'll see you around in a few!"

Jeremy hung up and headed towards the hallway to the vending machines, unaware that someone was trailing right behind him.

She hung up on her phone as she saw her brothers heading out with a few shovels, "And just where do you think you two are going?"

"We're going to build a sandcastle!" Phineas explained, holding a shovel with his left hand "Wanna come along and help us?

Candace blew a raspberry and replied, "Totally no way, you dweebs, I'm going to be with my Jeremy for a tanning session! And you'd better not try to pull anything on me or you'll be busted!"

"Okay..." Phineas replied before he and Ferb headed out the hotel room.

"Ferb, ready for the biggest sandcastle ever?"

Ferb gave a simple nod of his head and headed on off with his brother.

Bonnie, meanwhile, grew more and more attentive to the blonde walking right in front of her, his back turned.

Who is that guy? He looks definitely a hottie and not like Stoppable and that disgusting pink rat thing! Ugh...he totally freaks me out! Reminds me of that other hottie, Josh Mankey...

She hid right behind a wall. Her heart was racing.

But why am I attracted to him all of a sudden?! I'm still dating Brick...and how will this affect me on the Food Chain?! I so have to get to know him.

Little did she realize that the perfume she was wearing was going to attract the attention of another girl, Jeremy's girl...

In her room, Candace sniffed something odd...something she had never smelled before.

"Hmm...I smell...another girl...fourth floor...right behind Jeremy!"

She gasped and began to panic. She flew right outside the hotel room where she and her brothers were staying at and went to the fourth floor upstairs.

Bonnie crept around behind the hallway as Jeremy approached the vending machines.

Wonder what he looks like...

But just as she came close, the door to the stairwell suddenly flung open.

The crazed look of Candace appeared right before her: her teeth were gnashing against each other and her eyes were twitching repeatedly.

She apparently caught the smell of the perfume Bonnie was wearing.

"Stop right there!" Candace yelled at the top of her lungs.

Bonnie froze in place, not moving a muscle.

Jeremy turned around and, seeing Candace in a frenzied state, "Um...hey, Candace!"

Candace's crazed look disappeared for a moment, "Oh, hi Jeremy!" She then quickly resumed her wrath.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Candace demanded.

"Um..." Bonnie stammered, leaning against the door of a hotel room "uhh..."

Just when things were going more awkward, the hotel door room that she was leaning on opened up.

It was none other than her boyfriend, Brick.

Bonnie looked behind and blushed in sheer awkwardness.

"Oh, um...hey Brick..." Bonnie nervously replied.

"Uh, duh ... hey, Bonnie!" Brick replied slowly. "Wanna go on a date to the Perry Brothers concert and..." He looked at both Candace and Jeremy. "And who are your friends?"

"Ugh, now's not the time to ask, Brick!" Bonnie growled, "And they aren't my friends! I was just going to get some ice from the vending machine!"

"Okay..." Brick said, "But call me when you get to a dec..dic..."

"A decision, Brick..." Bonnie grunted, folding her arms. "I'll call you on your cell later!"

"Sounds fine to me!" Brick smiled, closing the door right behind Bonnie.

"Okay... that was random..." Candace rolled her eyes, before glaring back at Bonnie.

"Look! Jeremy and I are a couple together and nothing will EVER drive us apart! I've photographed him many times over at Slushy Burger! And NO OTHER GIRL will touch him, besides me, of course" She hugged Jeremy on his shoulders.

I think she means it! Face it, Bonnie, you're only going to get into deeper trouble with this Candace girl and he's totally out of your league since he works at some loser fast-food joint. Concentrate on just Brick!

Bonnie quietly went to the ice machine, scooped at least 40 cubes in the bucket and almost headed her way back to her mom's room until...

"And don't you even think about going anywhere!" Candace yelled at Bonnie. Bonnie froze in place.

"Ugh...what do you want?!" Bonnie demanded. "If you don't mind, I have a Britinia concert to go with T and H, thank you very much!"

"I want you to help me!" Candace commanded.

"With what?" Bonnie sneered, putting the bucket of ice on the floor.

"I want you to help me... to bust my brothers!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Busting? What the heck does busting mean?" Bonnie demanded, still underneath the grasp . "And where the heck are you taking me to?"

"Don't you get it...whoever you are?" Candace shouted, "My brothers are doing something crazy and I have to tell Mom on them before it disappears!"

"Excuse me!" the brunette snapped, "My name is Bonnie Rockwaller, esteemed and most beautiful Queen Bee of Middleton High and 140% perfection is my middle name! And also, I don't wanna be late for the Britina concert!"

"Yeah, and I'm the General-Secretary of the United Nations, Bonnie!" Candace mocked. "Look, we don't have time to argue! My brothers are doing something bustable out there on the beach and it's my job to bring it to Mom! So stop slacking off and start helping me!"

Seeing that there was no other alternative and that Rebecca, her best friend on the cheer squad was asleep in her room, Bonnie sighed and ran alongside with Candace.

"So what exactly do your brothers do?" the brunette asked, starting to get out of breath as they headed to the stairwell.

Candace propped the door open and the two girls began to scurry down the steps as fast as they could. She began to explain all the ideas Phineas and Ferb had built over the summer.

"Let's see, they built a roller coaster, carved my face on Mount Rushmore, built a beach in the backyard..."

* * *

(_5__ minutes later)_

"...built a chariot race, built a waterpark while they were on 'Bust 'Em', built a roller-derby rink in the backyard..."

(5 more minutes later)

"...rode a giant bubble in the sky, invented a device that allowed them to pass through objects, and, yesterday, they made a giant lemonade stand franchise in their backyard! Every time I try and get my mom to see what they did, it just magically disappears before she sees it!"

Both of them exited out of the hotel into a nearby alley.

Bonnie, however, dismissed what Candace said.

"Look, Candace, I don't know how to say this but I don't think it's possible!"

Candace was flabbergasted, "What?! Didn't you hear everything I said?"

"Building a rollercoaster? In a day? That is just absurd and complete nonsense!" she scoffed, "It took two years to build the roller coaster at the Wild Middleton theme park and you say that they complete such a feat in just a day? I'll believe it when I see it!"

"Oh yeah?" Candace grinned, knowing that Bonnie hadn't seen her brothers before in action. "Just wait till you see their sandcastle!" She put a blindfold over Bonnie's eyes as they headed on out to the beach.

* * *

Agent P, meanwhile, was in his swimsuit, complete with oxygen mask, using his semi-aquatic skills to traverse through the water. He was off to foil Doofenshmirtz's latest plot. About five-hundred feet from him, a submarine was traveling at a high rate of speed.

(_jingle: Doofenshmirtz is in a submarine again) _

"Now, let me adjust the coordinates here. And once I set up my latest scheme, nothing will stop me from humiliating Roger for good!" At the same time, a robotic arm was waxing a surfboard on the floor.

Heinz then heard the whoosh of doors from the air-tight water compartment. It was Agent P standing upright in his wetsuit.

He turned his head around.

"A platypus in a wetsuit?"

Agent P put on his fedora and tore off his wetsuit.

"Perry the Platypus in a wetsuit!"

Agent P was about to charge at Doofenshmirtz, but he stood on the surfboard in the middle of a number 'ten'.

"Not so fast, Perry the Platypus!"

Leg chains appeared from the bottom of the surfboard and restrained Agent P's feet. In addition, a pair of handcuffs cuffed Agent P's hands.

Doofenshmirtz chuckled, "Looks like you're gonna 'hang ten' for a little while, Perry the Platypus! Get it? Because you're on the number ten...and on a fake surfboard!"

He opened up a locker containing his real surfboard. Its design was teal and had a orange tail at the end of it shaped like a platypus.

Agent P looked at the board with curiosity.

"Here is my real surfboard! And I know what you're trying to think, but I had some free time on my hands."

"I tricked it out a little so that I can gain a little...how do you say it...unfair advantage in the 19th annual Tri-State Area Surfboard and Sandcastle Competition that's being held today..." But then his smirk turned into a scowl. "...and hosted by my annoying brother, Roger, the mayor!"

"It all started in one forgotten part of my awkward teenage years back in Gimmelshtump..."

_**(sad violin music)**_

_**(Doofenshmirtz) My parents arrived at the only beach along the Drusselsteinian coast. It was a very narrow beach, so it tended to be quite crowded. Anyways, one fateful day, I decided for myself to make a sandcastle to try and attract attention to my parents. **_

_**(The Doofenshmirtzes laid out a spot to sit. Roger went into the water with his surfboard and Heinz was sitting there in a giant area of sand. Heinz's father instructs him, in an Drusselstenian accent to not disturb him or his mom as they were getting a natural tan.)  
**_

_**With my skilled hands, and with blood and sweat, I finally made the sandcastle of my dreams!**_

_**(Teen Heinz built a well-designed sandcastle while his parents were asleep, tanning.)**_

_**I was about to wake my parents up when Roger was surfing a 70-foot high tidal wave! His wave crashed into my sandcastle, completely ruining it!**_

_**(The seven-story tall tidal wave crashes into Doofenshmirtz's sandcastle, destroying it and covering his brother in sand.)**_

_**As a result, my parents cheered Roger on while they continued to shun me out from the family!**_

* * *

"Ever since that day, I wanted to gain the upper hand against my brother for what he did to my sandcastle-building dreams!"

Heinz walked up to a control panel with a variety of buttons and laughed maniacally.

"Behold, Perry the Platypus! My..."

He accidentally pressed the windshield wipers.

"Now why would I install windshield wipers on a submarine."

Then he came to another button that had the words "REVEAL -INATOR" on it.

"Ah, here we go!"

"Now, behold, Perry the Platypus, at my latest creation! The Tidal Wave Generator-inator!"

Agent P looked around his head for the supposed -inator.

"By the way, Perry the Platypus, I built it on top of the submarine! It's salt-water powered, you know!"

The Tidal Wave Generator-inator looked like a giant satellite dish with a tidal wave-shaped control panel on top of the submarine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ugh...where are we going?" Bonnie uttered, still with the blindfold over her eyes. The only thing guiding her was the tight grasp of Candace's hand.

"We're going to that kids-only island that is four miles out, Bonnie! It's open as of right now and my brothers are on it, building a giant sand castle!" Candace shouted, "Now hurry up! We need to get to the boat rental place! The sooner Mom sees the sandcastle, the bigger the bust!"

"And where is your mom?" Bonnie asked.

"Mom told me that she wanted to get some R & R away from me!" Candace replied.

* * *

Around 1500 feet away from them, Linda was on the beach and relaxing. She was reading a gushy romance novel. Lawrence, meanwhile, was sleeping on his chest, getting a tan on his back.

"Lawrence?" she smiled with her eyes closed, "Did you tell the boys to be good on that new Kids' Island?"

"Yes, luv, I did!" Lawrence said. He had taken both Phineas and Ferb to the Kids Island via a rental speedboat, plus he gave them their cell phones so that they could stay in touch.

* * *

On the Kids' Island, Phineas looked around the large expanse of sand. He and Ferb brought in two plastic buckets each.

"This seems like the perfect place for a giant sandcastle! Ferb, get the tools ready!" he proclaimed. Ferb pressed a blue button and, all of a sudden, the four plastic buckets transformed into about the size of a two-story building.

"That'll work!" he grinned.

Isabella and her troop of Fireside Girls parachuted down on the island. Gretchen, Ginger, Adyson, and Holly followed in behind her.

"Hey, Phineas!" Isabella smiled, saying her most favorite phrase, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Hey, Isabella, we're building a giant 15-story sandcastle on this island." Phineas replied, explaining his idea. "But why aren't you at the Annual Fireside Girls Grand Meeting?"

"The insect exterminator's convention before ours was taking too long, so they had to reschedule it to tonight at 7." Isabella explained. "But we do want to sneak in our Sandcastle Building patches in before the meeting starts.

"Then you're in luck. Ferb and I built these two-story plastic buckets to make our giant sandcastle building!"

Buford then parachuted down and removed his goggles.

"Hey, Dinner Bell!" he said, "What we've got for today?"

"Hey, Buford! We're making a sandcastle today." Phineas replied to him.

"It isn't going to be one of those dinky little ones that they're going to do over at that Tri-State Area Sandcastle competition that's being held today, is it?" Buford questioned. He had knocked down sand castles prior to his teaming up with Phineas.

"Oh no, Buford. This one is about 15 stories tall." Phineas said, pointing to the giant buckets. "We're going to use those buckets to go through all that sand over there and bring it back here to make out castle." He then pointed to a giant sand pile to the north of the island.

"You're always one step ahead, Phineas!" Buford grinned.

"Um..." Phineas looked around, "Where's Baljeet?"

Buford tilted his head upwards, grinning "He's hanging in there."

As it turns out, Buford had attached the parachute to Baljeet's underwear over his swimming trunks. He pulled the cord and, once the parachute was activated, it gave Baljeet a wedgie 4000 feet in the air.

"I'm okay, my friends!" Baljeet groaned as he landed on the island, a bit humiliated.

Buford took out a notepad and a pencil. He crossed out something on his 'to-do' list.

It read: "Giving Baljeet a wedgie while skydiving!"

"Cross that off the list!" he smirked.

* * *

Candace and Bonnie both came to the boat rental place. A single man, balding and in his mid-fourties, proclaimed:

"Rent your boats here! Five dollars an hour! Five dollars an hour!"

Candace immediately gave the man a twenty-dollar bill.

"Keep the change! What's the fastest boat that can get to Kid's Isalnd?"

The man pointed to a speedboat at the end of the dock. "That here is the Tiger 44, the fastest boat that I have! Its' top speed is around 50 mph!"

"We'll take it!" Candace insisted.

A few minutes later, Candace was driving the speedboat with Bonnie in the passenger seat.

"So how long before we get to this island thing or whatever?" Bonnie asked.

"It's about 20 minutes away, Bonnie! We should be there in no time and finally, I can prove Mom everything!" Candace grinned, focusing on nothing else but the Big Bust.

Bonnie, still with her eyes blinded by the blindfold, patted her hands around.

"Have you seen my phone?" she asked, "I need to call up my mom to see how my outfit is doing!"

"Why an outfit?" Candace asked.

"The Da Perry Boyz will be performing with Britina and MC Honey tonight, and I have the perfect clothes to go along with it! Plus, my date with Brick is after the concert!" Bonnie explained, still trying to find her handbag.

"Your handbag is over there!" Candace uttered, pointing to Bonnie's handbag right next to the brunette.

"Oh!" Bonnie smiled, "Almost forgot about that!" She reached into her handbag for what it appears to be her phone.

"Hey, Mom? How's my outfit coming along?"

Candace turned her head and said, "Bonnie, that's not a cell phone! That's an expired banana!"

Bonnie felt the squishiness of the browned-out banana!

"EWWWWW! Why did I even put that in there?!" She dug deeper into her designer bag until she felt something resembling her phone.

"Ooooh! This phone is slimmer in design!"

She tried communicating in it.

"Mom? How's the outfit doing so far?"

Candace groaned, "Bonnie! That's a toothbrush!"

"Ugh! I really should empty out the toiletries!"

Candace put her right hand in Bonnie's bag until she pulled out the phone, while her left hand was on the steering wheel.

"There you go, Bonnie! A real cell phone!"

"Thanks, Candace!" Bonnie replied, dialing up her phone.

_V: Hello, Bon-Bon! _  
_B: Yes, got it on the first try! Mom? How's the outfit coming along?_  
_V: Um...Bon Bon? You there?_

Candace looked behind her and saw that Bonnie was using her cell phone the wrong way.

"Um, Bonnie...why are you using your cell phone...upside down?"

Bonnie peered from the right eye of her blindfold to see that she was indeed holding her phone upside down.

"Oh...sorry!"

"Can you put the blindfold black on?" Candace suggested, "We're almost there!"

She then flipped her phone in the correct manner and put the blindfold back on.

_B: Sorry, Mom! I'm...on a little trip on a friend. _  
_V: It's okay, dearie. Anyways, you were saying something?_  
_B: Oh yes, my hip-hop concert outfit! Is it ready yet?_  
_V: (ironing Bonnie's baggy overalls and boxers) Just about, dear. I need you to be back at the hotel room by six. I already have your accessories ready!_

_B: (looks down at her diamond stud belly-button piercing and at her phone) And since it's about two right now... Reb would probably be awake then._

_V: Of course, dear. And your outfit should be ready by then!_

_B: Perfect! You totally rock, Mom!_

_V: Yeah, I totally rock and roll!_

_B: Mom, you're already cool! Please don't spoil it!_

She hung up her phone as the boat landed ashore on the Kids' Island.

"We're here, Bonnie and...whoa!" Candace said to Bonnie before turning her head around in sheer amazement.

"Um...hello, Candace? I still can't see a thing with this blindfold!" Bonnie shouted.

"You many...remove it now, Bonnie!" Candace said, still looking at a tall shadow.

Bonnie removed her blindfold.

"Okay, Candace, now where is this..." She turned her head to look at the sight.

"...sandcastle..." Bonnie weakly whispered.

Both Candace and Bonnie came face to face with a 15-story tall sandcastle, complete with water moat and drawbridge.


End file.
